


追逐白兔

by Leorpion



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leorpion/pseuds/Leorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley遭到了Fisk对手的绑架。Fisk去营救他时，他正迷糊得云里雾里。<br/>这种状态下的Wesley会说出什么奇怪的话？</p>
            </blockquote>





	追逐白兔

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chasing Rabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056802) by [thesweetpianowritingdownmylife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife/pseuds/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife). 



> 标题Chasing Rabbits来源于歌曲Go Ask Alice.  
> （Go Ask Alice是一首1967年的歌，也叫White Rabbit。1971年，Beatrice Sparks给自己的小说起名时用了这首歌的名字。这本书的内容是真实的一个吸毒的15岁女孩的日记。据说在大陆被禁了。——译注）

Fisk和手下破门之后立即开枪。他本来想端一柄机枪扫射，干掉楼里的所有人，但是他必须谨慎出手。Wesley还在里面，他们的首要任务是把他弄出来。Fisk希望Wesley还活着，他不敢去想其它的可能。所以，他十分小心地瞄准，看清目标后才击毙他们。视野内已经没有活口，他冲出来，焦急地寻找他的助理。有他的声音，哭声。天，他在哭，他们对他做了什么？Fisk循着声音，找到一扇锁死的门。他用枪打碎门锁，开门后，发现Wesley在角落里，蜷缩成一团，绝望地啜泣。他的西装皱巴巴的，不过Fisk没发现血迹。Fisk收起枪，在对方面前跪坐下来。

“Wesley？”Fisk轻声问道，“他们……你受伤了吗？”

Wesley猛地抬起头看他，表情惊恐，仿佛刚刚发现房间里的人是他的雇主。下一秒钟，他的脸皱起来，满是忧伤，他用手捂着脸，哭声比刚才更响了。Fisk浑身冰凉。他的朋友一向冷漠沉稳，跟禁欲主义似的，甚至有一次被子弹打中腹部，也没有慌张。Fisk站起身，回到另一个房间，Francis正在把侥幸活下来的人绑在墙边。

“你们到底对他做了什么？！”Fisk怒火中烧。那人哆嗦着，恐惧地看着金并走近，就像一头被激怒的公牛。

“我没碰过他！我没有……”他没说完，就挨了重重一拳，下巴没碎，简直就是奇迹。

“他从来不会害怕！现在他吓坏了！你们，做了，什么？”

“我们怕他折腾就给他喂了点东西！那种药！”他指向桌子。

“该死。”Fisk看到一些亮橙色的方形小药片。“都是什么药？”他质问那人。

“老兄，我怎么可能知道。这玩意儿是新产品。”Fisk再次向他走过来，他又开始打哆嗦。“应该是安全的！我也不知道，一般不应该这种反应啊。可能只是他倒霉！我发誓，我们就给他灌了一粒，他就僵住了，然后开始哭，我们只好把他锁在里面。”

Fisk又给了他一拳，这次，那人失去了意识。“扔车里。别弄死他。我要知道谁让他绑架Wesley.”手下点头，拖着那人离开。“Francis，跟着我。”

Wesley一寸地方都没挪动，令人心碎的啜泣声低了一些。Fisk怕再吓着他，不敢再走近，便让Francis进去。

保镖兼司机在浑身颤抖的Wesley身边蹲下来。“嘿，James，是我。”

对方看了他一眼，没什么反应，他觉得可以再进一步。“你还好吗？”Wesley摇摇头。“怎么啦？”

“他……他会……他会……”Wesley的声音十分恐慌。Fisk在外面听着，感到心脏被一只手攥紧了。“我搞砸了。我搞砸了，Francis，我……”

“他们绑架了你。”Francis皱起眉头提醒他，“谁都有可能遇上，别担心。”

Wesley哭起来。“不是这个。我……他们逼我……”

“他们给你下药了，你是说这个吗？”对方哆嗦了一下。“他们说你不会有事的，你只是碰上不良反应，会好起来的。”

“可是他……”他哽咽着，“他会开除我的，Francis.” 话一说出口，他又开始抽泣。

Francis看向门口，Fisk正把脸探进来。两个人都一脸迷茫。“什么？”

“他说……”Wesley一边抽泣，一边艰难地说，“我不能。绝对不能。他说如果我又……重新……”他绝望地捂住脸，“我让他失望了。他会开除我的。”

“操。”Fisk的声音从门外传进来，现在大概明白了。Fisk第一次遇见Wesley时，Wesley露宿街头，吸毒成瘾，落魄得不成样子，前路灰暗。但是Fisk看到Wesley的潜力，送他去戒毒，雇佣他工作，给他找地方住。不过，他警告过Wesley，一旦再染上毒，哪怕从别人那里闻一口，他都会收走一切，把他扔回街头。当年Fisk随口提出那个警告，只是为了督促Wesley戒毒。现在Fisk想起来了，觉得被狠狠扇了个巴掌。

他绝对不会那样做。他已经了解Wesley，他们已经是朋友了，他绝对不会那样做的。Wesley知道他不会，对吧？这一刻，Fisk十分害怕，万一这不是什么不良反应，而是他的助理真的认为他会不问青红皂白，就把他赶走。

他慢慢走进房间，保持着距离。“Wesley.”他平静地开口，对方听到他的声音，全身颤栗，他也跟着颤抖了一下。“我不会开除你。”

“为、为什么？”Wesley的声音绷得紧紧的。“我……”

“你是自己想嗑那片药吗？”Wesley摇摇头。“这不是你的错。”

“可是……”

“这不是你的错。”Fisk坚定地重复。“我知道你在乎……你的工作，非常在乎，所以你不会想去嗑药的。这没关系。”他站到他身边。“你相信我吗？”

Wesley终于接上他的视线。他还在流泪，不过哭声低了很多。过了一会儿，他点点头。

“我信任你。”Fisk再次保证，“我也希望你信任我跟你说的：你现在的感觉很快就会好起来的。咱们先离开这儿，好吗？”

Wesley再次点点头，抓住Fisk伸出的手。他颤抖得像是秋天的叶子，但是露出了一点笑容。“谢谢，先生。”

他没放开Fisk的手，Fisk也根本不敢放手。他们走出这幢楼，Wesley深深地呼吸一口新鲜空气。他好像被窗口的反光吸引了注意力，一直张嘴盯着反光。Fisk这才想起来，虽然他已经不再有失业恐慌，但是未知药物的效果还没消失，估计还要持续好几个小时。Wesley欢快地对他笑起来，趴在他身上，把脸埋在他的脖子里，幸福地叹息着。

“感谢您没有开除我，先生。”他一脸满足，咯咯地笑了。

“先上车吧。”Fisk被突如其来的亲密吓了一跳，赶紧把他往车里拽。

但是Wesley拒绝上车。“我要坐前排，和Francis一起！”他迷迷糊糊地宣布。

Fisk皱眉，“为什么？”

“我要和他说话呀！”他理所当然地回答，然后又皱起眉头，“而且，你不能听。”

Fisk被逗乐了，无奈地摇摇头。“那好吧。”他为他的朋友打开副驾驶的门，那家伙立即蹦上去，坐在Francis旁边。

车一开动，Wesley马上就跟Francis絮叨开了。

“他对我真好。”他开始对Francis吐露心声，“他总是那么好，对我特别有耐心，一直都是。如果不是他，我现在可能已经死了。不对，我重新说，如果不是他，我肯定早就死了。我本来早就死了，他救了我。”

虽然对于自己真去听这场对话的行为有点愧疚，Fisk还是忍不住露出微笑。他暗自保证，不管Wesley说什么，他都不会记挂。

“那时候你还不认识我，Francis，那时候我就是个废物。我真的不知道他是怎么看到更多的。”Wesley开始叹息，“他们给灌我的药……劲儿挺大啊。现在我觉得身轻如燕。我觉得我飘起来了。你在额外专心开车，故意不搭理我吗？我觉得你故意不搭理我。”

“我没有。”Francis心累地搭腔。

“喔，好吧，肯定是因为……那玩意儿。不过我不喜欢。我再也不需要那玩意儿了。我……”他又开始颤抖，“我刚才好害怕，我怕因为这个失去他。是我反应过度，我现在知道了。但是那时候这玩意儿让我脑子糊成一团，我真的以为他会赶我走。你知道的，为他工作是我唯一想要的刺激。谁会拿这个换海洛因啊？那可是他啊。”

Fisk感到一些温暖，不过什么都没说。

“我可真幸运啊。我是说，你看他的样子，”Wesley滔滔不绝，“他那么帅。”

微妙的沉默。Francis猛然转脸看了Wesley一眼，然后再瞟一眼Fisk，“啥？”

“我知道，你是直男，但是你肯定也注意到了啊。”Francis竭力闭嘴开车的样子引得Wesley一阵狂笑。“他就像一座山啊，那么强壮，那么高。我知道我也很高，但是我真的想爬上去……”

“你他妈闭嘴行吗！”Francis惊恐地抗议。

Wesley看起来有些苦恼，“为什么啊？你恐同吗？太遗憾了。我还以为咱们是朋友，我还以为……”

“我没有！我知道你嗑药了，但是他就在车里，Wesley.”

“噢，别担心。”Wesley笑了，“我告诉他了，不能听我们说话，没事。”

Fisk瞪大双眼盯着他的朋友的后脑勺。就算他没主动听，也不可能听不到Wesley在说什么好吗。这可真是，新的消息。Fisk脑海中确实曾经有过一些……想法，甚至是幻想。不过他从来没敢指望他的助理觉得他有哪怕一丁点吸引力。

“那我也不想听你对老板的性幻想！”Francis几乎是喊出来的。

“我喜欢他的手，那么大。”Wesley没有受到任何干扰，片刻不停地说着，“他那么雄伟，我喜欢他，我打赌他那里也特别大。”

Fisk咳嗽了一下，Francis尖叫起来，“求你别说了。”可怜的司机苦苦哀求。

Wesley接着说，“我特别喜欢他的脸，你知道吗？我觉得他好英俊。我以前不喜欢秃顶的男人，但是他真的不一样。”他沉思，叹息，“我想，他是独一无二的，那么多人误解他。可是我理解他。真希望所有人都能看到他在我眼中的样子，那样咱们工作也简单多了！所有人都会主动送给他资源，地产，人力，什么都不问，因为他们懂，他知道自己在做什么，他是最好的。所有人都会相信他，相信他会把世界变得更好。我就是……相信他。我爱他思考的样子，计划的样子。我爱他的热情，他的理想。我爱他。”

Francis转头想寻求老板的帮助，然而Fisk没有注意他。Fisk正盯着Wesley，那种心碎的神情，Francis从来没见过。Francis决定，坚决不能搅这趟浑水，他转回头看路，靠边停车。

“坐后边去。你打扰我开车了。”他果断地命令。

Wesley耸耸肩，听话地遵从了。Fisk还没来得及藏起脸上的震惊和伤感，Wesley就坐到了他身边，小心翼翼地握住他的手。

“嗨，又见面了。”Wesley脸上挂着专属于Fisk的笑容。

Fisk想吻他。Fisk想紧紧抱住他说，他也爱他。他强烈地渴望如此，但是他忍住了这些冲动。也许，这只是Wesley嗑药出现的幻觉。也许Wesley清醒之后会感到十分难堪，竟然说了那些话。更重要的是，他绝不会未经Wesley允许，对他有任何举动，以Wesley目前的状态显然不行。所以，Fisk只是回应一个微笑，有点紧张。

Wesley随即开始发表一通演说，评论加州的红酒。这辆车里的能理解其内容的听众人数为零。剩下的路程里，再没有什么尴尬的状况发生。Francis把他们送到大厦——Wesley的公寓就在Fisk楼下——随后开车逃走，全心指望着找间酒吧，用酒精冲走下午的每一秒记忆。

“我不记得咱们有没有电梯了，我希望有，因为我觉得我现在爬不动楼梯。”Wesley继续随口说道。

“你看着挺正常的。”Fisk开玩笑，“只要不张嘴，你就完全正常。你是怎么做到的？”

“我有一长串的保持清醒的练习史。”Wesley郁闷地说着，迈进电梯。

Fisk抖了一下，“是啊，对不起。”

他们到了Fisk所在的楼层，Wesley四下打量，“我记得我住五楼？”

“是的，你是住五楼。今天晚上你住我这儿。”Fisk告诉他，注意到他眼里有亮光一闪而过，然后他开始盯着地板，好像地板特别有意思的样子。

他们进门，Wesley摔进沙发里，说有一点晕。

Fisk估计，以他对Wesley的了解，如果Wesley开口抱怨，估计已经到了天旋地转山崩海啸的程度。

“你想吃点东西吗？”他提议道。

Wesley摇头，“我真不想错过品尝你的美餐的机会，但是我在反胃，肯定会吐出来。”

“好，那我先准备一些，如果你想吃了就说。”

他走进厨房，开始做肉卷，尽量简单，他不想放Wesley一个人太久。把东西塞进炉子之后，他回到客厅，却发现Wesley倒在沙发上。

“James？！”Fisk冲过去摇晃他，“说句话啊。”

“嗯？”Wesley睁开眼睛，“什么？”

Fisk长出一口气。他有点反应过度，话说回来，他完全不知道那药片到底会有什么作用。冲动之下，他吻了Wesley的额头，“你还好吧？”

“啊？没事。对不起。”他坐直了，稍微清醒了一点，“我特别困。我应该忍着别睡吗？只有脑震荡才不能睡吧？我真的好想睡觉。最好是在床上。”他打了个哈欠。

“当然是床上。”Fisk把他拉起来，向卧室走去，“需要我下楼拿你的睡衣吗？还是你穿我的也行？”

Wesley咽了口口水，一时间绷紧了身体，随即咯咯地笑了，“我穿你的睡衣之后不会被弄死吧？”

“当然不会。”Fisk迷惑地皱起眉头，“否则我为什么要问啊？我不……”

“那就穿你的。”Wesley打断他，一脸傻笑，“先生。”他又一本正经地加上称呼。

Wesley开始换衣服，Fisk离开卧室，去厨房查看炉子。计时器上的时间还早，东西还没熟。他回到卧室，Wesley已经钻进被单，眼镜放在床头柜上，但他没有睡觉，而是愣愣地环视房间。

“我为什么在你的床上？”他有些慌张地问。

Fisk在他身边坐下，背靠着床头板。“我怕你出事，想今天晚上看着你。”话语间是藏不住的喜爱。

他收获一个困倦的笑容。“对不起，先生，太打扰您了。”

“你没有。侧着睡。”Fisk可不希望他被自己的呕吐物噎死。

Wesley听话地翻过身，蜷成一团。他们沉默了一会儿。Wesley似乎在思索什么。

“快睡吧。”Fisk揉揉Wesley的头发。Wesley转过头，在Fisk手心落下一个吻。

Fisk全身僵住。Wesley直视他的眼睛，坐起来。就在这时，厨房计时器响了。

Fisk咳嗽一下，“我马上回来。”

他跳起来，几乎是跑去厨房。他取出肉卷，放进保鲜盒。他一点胃口都没有了。他磨蹭着，清洗厨具，把柜台擦个遍，最后终于回到卧室。Wesley已经睡着了，他松了一口气，拿一本书坐下，准备度过这个无眠的夜晚。

 

\--

 

他预想的最坏状况也不过如此。Wesley几分钟就会尖叫着惊醒一次，多半是千奇百怪的噩梦。每一次，Fisk都冲过去，尽力安抚他。Wesley认出他的脸后，会放松一些，然后会问问题，试图分辨现实和迷幻。

第四次惊醒，Wesley呜咽得厉害，比下午那次还要绝望。Fisk走近时，他抓住Fisk的手臂，睁大眼睛盯着他的脸。

“我梦见你……你死了。”他找回呼吸，“到处都是血，你不说话，你的眼睛还睁着，可是你……”他闭上眼睛，摇晃脑袋，仿佛要把那画面甩出去。

“只是个噩梦，没事了。”Fisk安慰他，想抽回手臂，但Wesley不肯松手。

“能不能……”Wesley不敢看Fisk的眼睛，只盯着他的手，“你能不能留下？”他小声问道。

Fisk没法拒绝，他在他身边躺下，伸手抱住他。Wesley满足地叹息着，不一会儿就沉沉睡去。Fisk没那么快，但是现在已经是凌晨4点，他一直没合眼，因此也很快睡着了。

第五次惊醒，Wesley没有尖叫，也没有哭泣，不过他在挣扎，Fisk被惊醒，看见Wesley正睁开双眼，于是后退一些，让出空间。Wesley看起来好一些了。

“好点了吗？”Fisk问道。

Wesley点点头，“不过很渴。”

“我去倒水。”

Fisk端着杯子回来，发现Wesley裹着大了好几号的睡衣，站在打开的窗前。

“对不起，我想呼吸一下新鲜空气。”Wesley解释道，他接过杯子，喝得很快。

“不用道歉。你怎么样了？”

“还在晕。”Wesley回答，“不过好多了。可能还有点不正常，至少我现在大概知道了。”

“你应该多睡会儿。”Fisk建议，“你看起来仍然很困。”

Wesley点点头，“好。”

他把被子递还给Fisk，向前一步，吻了他一下。吻得很轻，蜻蜓点水一般。Wesley离开Fisk的嘴唇，得意地笑了。Fisk拼命忍住自己，才没把他拽过来回吻。不能这样，他想道。

“晚安，Wilson.” Wesley说着，钻回床上。

Fisk离开卧室，给自己倒了杯威士忌，坐在沙发上，远离睡在他床上的诱惑，等待天亮。

 

\--

 

Wesley一直睡到中午。Fisk怕他醒来太饿，于是做了个三明治，放在床头柜上。他正想再进屋看一眼，Wesley出来了，没戴眼镜，皱着脸，面无血色。看见Fisk之后，他的表情变得有点害怕。

“你还好吧？”Fisk走过去，却看到Wesley畏缩了一下，他停在半路，脸上的笑容僵住。

“我觉得我……已经完全清醒了。”Wesley回答道。

“太好了，但是我待会儿还是要带你看医生。”Fisk说，“彻底检查一遍。我会叫人分析药片，检查里面有没有……你以前用过的东西。如果出现戒断症状，或者想……重拾坏习惯的话，”他看到Wesley明显地吞咽了一下。“别担心，我不会赶你走，就算你主动复吸也不会……我绝不会赶你走。”他连话都说不利索了。

“先生……”Wesley想说什么，被Fisk打断。

“那只是个激励措施。我当时就不会真那么做，现在更不会。我得让你知道，”他急切地继续解释，“对于我来说，你不可或缺，无可替代。”

Wesley看着他，表情里夹杂着安慰和悲伤，“我很抱歉。”

“没什么。”Fisk重复道，“你没有犯任何错，是他们……”

“不是这个。我确实没有主动嗑药。”他说道，明白即使是他故意，也没有关系。“我是想说，关于嗑药之后的所做作为，我很抱歉。我越界了，越界太远，十分对不起。”

“没关系，你没……”

“我吻了您，对不起。”Wesley匆忙追加一句。

他的手攥成拳头，牙关紧咬。Fisk注意到，Wesley没打算用药物的不良反应推脱，没打算找任何借口。他苦涩地默认自己已被拒绝。

“你昨天……昨天在车里说的话，是真的吗？”Fisk平静地问道。

Wesley好像有点迷惑，随即想起来头一天下午的情形。他难堪地闭上眼睛，喉咙发出一阵声响。

“是的。”他回答道，“关于这些，我也十分抱歉。下次见到Francis，我也要向他道歉。”

“不用跟我道歉，什么都不用。”Fisk轻声说道。

“先生？”

“我一直不知道你的感觉，否则我……”Fisk叹一口气，“是我要道歉，我从来没有注意。”

Wesley笑了，有些痛苦，“没关系，先生。您无需在意，我会处理好自己的问题。”

“可是我想要你。”Fisk终于坦承。

“……您说什么？”

“我想要你，和你一样的那种想要。”Fisk继续，“我尊重你，喜欢你，想亲近你。”他向前走，这一次，Wesley没有颤抖，而是睁大眼睛看着他，仿佛全然不敢相信。“你愿意接受我吗？”

Wesley立即吻住他。这个吻和上一个截然不同，深情而急切，还有压抑已久的痛苦和渴望。Wesley把Fisk推进卧室，想解开他的衣服，他的雇主拦住了他。

“你还需要休息。我不想你受伤。”Fisk偏开头，解释道。

“我好得很。”Wesley声音低沉，带着Fisk从来没听的命令语气，“我现在就要。”

Fisk笑了，他只能同意。他们亲吻着，磕磕绊绊地倒进床里，从此开始，以后还会有更多次。


End file.
